


Under the sea

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Souma's birthday and Adonis decides to take his friend to the Aquarium. Souma is really happy about it. Little does he know that he will have a bigger surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks to Fjeril who fixed my mistakes, as always.  
> Secondly, I'm probably really out of characters for... everyone. I'm sorry about it, but I hope you'll like it ^^ (that's what happen when you're new to a game... Next time, I'll do my best to stay in character @o@  
> Thirdly, don't ask me why this title. I don't know XD (But it is related... Right?)
> 
> It's already April 20th in Japan soooo happy birthday Souma .o/
> 
> I do hope you'll enjoy this one shot~

Weather was splendid this day, like every day since the beginning of April. The sun was bright, the sky was clear and blue, and the birds were singing. And a man with a katana walked on the streets, eyes locked on his goal.

"Souma? Did you have to take your katana? I mean... We're going to the Aquarium, you don't need your katana, there's no danger."

Souma looked at Adonis with shocked eyes. Did his friend lose his mind!? Danger or not, he would _never_ leave his place without his katana. _Never_. His katana was the barrier between the bad and his life, a protection against evil and criminals. Everything could happen when he was outside; that was why he always bore it: to protect people.

“Don’t look at me like this.” Adonis continued. “If there’s something I know about Japan, it’s that you shouldn’t have a weapon, especially in a public place.”

“It is not a weapon, Adonis-sama. It is our shield.”

“Our shield?” Adonis shook his head. “You’ll see with the guardians, then…”

            Souma tilted his head but answered nothing and the two friends continued their way quietly. People around them looked at him strangely, puzzled by the katana he had in his hand, but he didn’t notice them. He was too accustomed to it and, to be honest, he had more important matters in mind. For example, Adonis came in the morning to wish him a happy birthday. Souma had been surprised, but pleased, by the words, and had thanked his friend with a big smile, promising him he would never forget this moment, or he would lose his honor. And just after that, the purple haired young man had invited him to the Aquarium. _The Aquarium_. It was a great honor for Souma and he knew he had to pay it back one day.

            Even if he looked really calm, deep inside, the long black haired young boy wasn’t. He was totally excited at the mere idea to see more living beings of the sea and, especially, the sea turtles…

“We reached our destination.” Adonis stated, showing the building in front of them with his finger.

            It was a white, big and round building, with a lot of stairs that guided the visitors to the entrance. On the roof, written in big letters of every color, was the name of the Aquarium. Souma clenched his fists, trying not to run towards the entrance, even if the sea turtle in his mind told him to do so. No, it would put his honor in danger!

            The two friends went up the stairs, not quickly enough to Souma’s opinion, and arrived in front of the checkout after fifteen minutes of waiting. Once Adonis had paid; and Souma didn’t notice the big eyes of the woman at the checkout; they went towards the entrance where they got arrested by guardians.

“Excuse-me, my boy, but weapons aren’t authorized.”

“It is a shield against evil, not a weapon.”

            The guardian frowned, puzzled by the strange answer.

“Shield or not, it is not authorized.”

“But how can I protect…”

“Kanzaki… Give your katana to the guardian, please.” Adonis asked.

“My precious katana? To this man while he can be a devil? But Odogari-sama, I can’t!”

“…Do you know that I can hear you…?” The said devil asked but he was ignored by both the young idols.

“Souma, please. Do you think sea turtles will come to see you if you have a katana? If you want to see them, you have to have faith in this man, right?”

“But…”

“You should be honored to be able to see sea turtles, right?”

“Honored… I am!”

            The guardian, who listened to the two friend with eyes wide opened as if they were crazy, accepted the katana Souma gave him. Or rather, he had a hard time to get it as the long black haired young man didn’t want to let his precious to the devil’s hands, but he finally got it thanks to the purple haired young man.

“You can enter, now.”

            Souma bowed and followed his friend inside the aquarium. They were in a big room and, at their left, there was a shop with a lot of things, like cuddly toys, or pins, T-shirts and others. Souma stopped in front of the shop when his eyes locked on the big turtle plush. _She’s cute…_ , he thought. _I want it._

“Kanzaki, the start is there.”

“Adonis-sama, let me adopt this sea turtle!”

“Huh?”

            Adonis looked at the big turtle plush that Souma pointed at and closed his eyes.

“After we’re finished, Kanzaki.”

            Souma didn’t have time to reply that Adonis took his hand and forced him to follow him inside. And Souma’s eyes were full of sparkles once they saw all the living beings of the sea standing in front of them, swimming peacefully in the water. Between sharks, dolphins, sea lions, Souma was in his element, feeling like being back at the club. Behind him, Adonis couldn’t help but smile softly at Souma’s excitation, proud to have had this idea for his friend’s birthday.

            After having watched the little jellyfishes, the long haired young man was ready to go to the next room and then, his eyes caught the big sign with a turtle on it and an arrow. Souma’s eyes opened wide and without let Adonis know it, he went to the most interesting room of the Aquarium (for him). And, once inside, he thought he would die from all the cuteness of the sea turtles that swam there, peacefully, slowly. Some were sleeping, other were eating.

            Eyes full of sparkles, Souma came near the big aquarium and stared at the sea turtles without noticing what was happening around him. He didn’t care. He had totally forgotten about Adonis, as well as the plush turtle that awaited him at the shop. The only thing that mattered right now was the turtles in front of him, their longevity and their way of life.

“Ah, Kanzaki, you were here, as expected. You could have let me known.”

            Adonis’ voice arrived at his ears but he didn’t pay attention at all, too busy with the turtles. They were too cute and he wanted to take them with him to the club. Maybe he could if he asked? Maybe he should talk about it to Kanata-sama? He was sure he would like to have a turtle for the Marine Bio Club!

            He stood in front of the turtles for minutes, feeling tears in his eyes. He loved them so much!

“Adonis-sama!”

“I already told you to call me Adonis…”

“I want to be a turtle.”

“…What…?”

“I want to be a turtle. I want to be with them.”

“You know, you can just do scuba diving?”

“No. It’s not the same thing.”

            Adonis sighed and Souma looked back at the turtles. Yes, he would become a turtle one day and would totally live with them. He would protect them with the Kanzaki style… He had to search for a way to use a katana as a turtle but he was sure that, with a lot of dedication, he could do it!

“Kanzaki, can we leave? It been hours now and we have to go back to the Academy.”

“But the turtles…!”

“Remember the one at the shop you want to adopt?”

            Souma’s eyes opened wide. Yes, that was true! He totally forgot about her! Poor child…

“Let’s go, Adonis-sama!”

“Adonis is fine.” His friend sighed.

            But Souma didn’t listen and left the room without waiting for his friend. Once in the shop, he went directly near the big turtle plush and took it. And there, surprise: there were little plush turtles.

“I cannot leave them. I have to take them.”

“Aren’t you exaggerating?” The purple haired idol asked once he caught him.

“I am not.”

“Souma, please. You won’t need all of these turtles.”

“But…”

“Believe me. You won’t need it. Because…”

            He stopped and looked away. Souma tilted his head.

“Because what?”

“Nothing. I just remember that Kanata-sempai wanted to see you.”

            Souma blinked twice, surprised. Kanata wanted to see him? It was probably for something important. So, he went to pay his big plush turtle and the two friends finally left the aquarium once Souma got his katana back.

            All the way to the Academy, Souma thanked Adonis and promised him to repay this debt. It was an honor promise and even if Adonis told him it was fine, he would keep it. They finally arrived at the academy; the big turtle plush first and taking all the glances; and Adonis asked Souma to follow him to see Kanata Shinkai once he had let him know they were on their way.

“He’s probably waiting for you at the Marine Bio Club.”

            Souma nodded and the two idols went for the strangest part of the Academy where the Marine Bio Club was. The boy with the katana wondered why his sempai wanted to see him. Did he do something bad? Maybe he didn’t feed properly the different fishes of the Club? Maybe there was a problem with the jelly fishes!?

“I have to hurry.”

“Why?”

“Maybe I did something wrong with the jelly fishes!”

“I’m sure you didn’t but…Hey! Kanzaki, wait!”

            But Souma gave him his plush and hurried towards the Club where he finally entered, panting. And barely had he put a foot on the room filled with aquariums, that three voices screamed:

“Happy Birthday!”

            Souma blinked and looked at the people in front of him: as expected, he met Kanata Shinkai’s eyes, but also Kiryu Kuro’s and Hasumi Keito’s, the two other members of Akatsuki.

“H-Huh?”

“Looks like the Aquarium with Odogari-kun made you deaf.” Kuro commented with a grin.

“No, he was sure that he did something bad with the jelly fishes.”

“The jelly fishes are fine, Souma.” Shinkai reassured.

“As expected from Kanzaki.” Keito stated. “Are you alright? Will you come back to us or…?”

            Souma looked at the four people in front of him. Those people, the ones he cared for the most in the academy, made him a surprise. He kneeled and bowed towards them.

“I’m so sorry for the trouble I caused you and I’ll repay this!”

“…What?”

“Don’t mind him.” Adonis sighed. “Souma, stand up.”

            The Akatsuki member stood up and looked at his friend and all his sempai. He really hadn’t expected something like this, especially for his birthday.

“We have a surprise for you.” Shinkai said.

“A surprise?” Souma repeated.

            In a same movement, Shinkai, Kuro et Keito moved, letting the long black haired idol see something covered by a white blanket.

“You should look at this.” Keito said.

            Tilting his head, Souma came near the strange thing and put off the blanked. His eyes opened wide and a blushed grew on his cheeks when he saw a little turtle inside an aquarium.

“She’s… She’s so cute!”

“She’s yours.” Kuro stated.

“More than the fishes, more than the jellyfishes, and more than our other turtles, you have to take care of this one the most.”

“Yes, Kanata-dono! You can count on me!”

            This turtle was from now his child and he would take care of her no matter what. Of course, he would also take of the other beings living in this club, but this turtle in particular would be protected at all costs. As certain as his name was Kanzaki, he wouldn’t fail!

“Thank you, everyone!”

            They didn’t answer but smiles were on their lips and that was all that mattered. And Souma would make sure to pay his debt towards his comrades, especially after this beautiful present.


End file.
